Rayman, and the return of the Hoodlums
by ryanmcd
Summary: A slightly weird adventure starring all of Rayman's freinds, and a lot of clocks.


"Wow, that was tough!" Remarks Globox, two days after destroying Reflux. "I never knew Rayman 3 could be so hard. Ubisoft made some nice adjustments to the control pad though: Firstly - ow!" Rayman punches Globox in the stomach. He knows it doesn't really hurt him, his fist just bounces back. "Yur nut suppust tu tulk ubut thut bit," mumbles Rayman to Globox (They were hired under these conditions. Rayman refused to follow them, so they got rid of him. When Ubisoft discovered that neckless, armless, legless and willing super-heroes are actually very rare, they grumbily announced he could have the part back.)  
  
"Anyway", says Globox, "where were we? Ah yes, you said something about nuts didn't you?" "NO" says Rayman, "that is the authors interpretation of me mumbling you're not supposed to talk about this." Globox becomes dizzy, and has a good idea why: Rayman started using big words, like interpretation. It sounds to Globox like a sauce to put in tomato soup.  
  
After all of this food swirling through globox's brain he begins to feel hungry. He hums to himself and wanders off through the undergrowth. Rayman is left sitting alone on a giant glow in the dark toadstool. When the sound of Globox stumbling through the trees, and the odd "OW!" every two seconds fades away, Rayman begins to feel very weird. He looks down at the toadstool. "Hello", mumbles the toadstool. Rayman mumbles to himself. Suddenly the word, "mumble" hits him on the back of the head. He is suddenly aware that the toadstool just spoke, and he was hit on the back of the head by a giant mumble. What? He says. A "what" hits him on the back of the head. "Funny," says Rayman, "that had no question mark" Suddenly, six words hit him on the back of the head. Rayman turns around, only to be greeted by a clumsy question mark appearing out of the air, and hitting him in between the eyes. "OUCH!" he yells, and then ducks. The "OUCH" goes sailing through an open window. Rayman takes up to thinking in his head, instead of talking now. He walks over to the window. It is floating in the air. Rayman approaches the window v-e-r-y carefully. It strikes Rayman as a particularly strange place for something like that to be. "Clearseal" reads Rayman, off the frame, and quickly ducks. But the world suddenly goes very strange. The world seems to be going in slow motion. He watches the "Clear" and "Seal" fly past him. He steps out of the way. He could walk past it, it is going so slow. The window starts to open and close, to the beat of some fast paced music. But the music slows down and becomes very slow, and low. The window clicks shut, and the clear, and the seal, smash through it. Now, several things happen. The shards of glass fall incredibly slowly. Rayman watches with amazement. His attention turns to the "Clear" and the "Seal" They become a futuristic, cyber green 3D grid, in the shape of the Clear, and Seal. They morph together to form a seal, that is see through. "Hm", says Rayman, "a clear seal". The whole world becomes the futuristic, cyber green 3D grid style. Suddenly many clocks begin to appear, spiralling around Rayman, until there is a solid tube of clocks around him. The hands are ticking very slowly. And they are going slower, and slower, and. They stop. But they begin to start to re-wind. Faster and faster. Rayman is surrounded by the sound of ticking clocks. Click.click.click-click-cli-cli- cl-c-c-c-c-c, the clicking gets so fast it becomes a hum. And suddenly, all the clocks smash. Their cogs and arrows fall to the ground, in slow motion, like the window. Rayman watches the first cog hit the ground. It liquidifies, and splashes on the ground like a drop of water. Rayman reaches out to touch one of the cogs. BOOM! At the moment that he makes contact, a mighty explosion thunders above him. His hair flies backward, and his hands are uncontrollably swept away in the gust. "RAYMAN!!!" a huge booming voice echoes around him. "The stability of the world is lost!!! Time itself has become disorderly. You and I, are the only ones unaffected by the mighty force. Now come, and see how this became. Come see, what you are, and why you were cast upon this world. Come face your ultimate destiny! A blue spiral door opens in front of Rayman. Rayman, is about to step inside, when he hears a shout for help. "Rayman!" It is Globox. Two dark creatures come out of the, now cyber green, wood, dragging Globox behind them. "Hurry" The voice yells. "The portal will only stay open for another ten seconds!" "But you said time was broken, did you not?" Says Rayman. If the voice had a face, Rayman could tell it would look impressed with Rayman's reasoning powers. He Runs toward Globox finding his hands on the way. Globox too, is in slow motion. Rayman takes a glimpse of the dark creatures. "Hoodlums!", he gasps. But the portal has started dimming. Quickly, Rayman grabs Globox's arm, that is clumsily trailing behind him, and drags him over to the portal. It starts to shrink. At the last moment, Rayman jumps into the remainder of the light, Globox flying through the air behind him. It disappears with a puff of smoke. The world looses its futuristic cyber form, and becomes silent. 


End file.
